I've Missed Us
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A story about Kate and Rick, completely AU. Kate and Rick have known each other since they were children, when Rick goes missing and Kate finds out that she is pregnant with his child. Eight years later she's hasn't given up hope, she is determined to find him and for that reason she gets captured too. Will they survive? Rated T may get a bit bad later on.
1. Chapter 1

Why do I keep on coming back here? This is the place where he left me eight years ago; just before I found out I was pregnant with his daughter. Every spare moment I got I came here at the moment my daughter is with my father, he promised me today would be different I've waited eight years for him to return and that my prayers may have finally come true. My hair was now at my hips, I'd been keeping it trimmed but never really cut, my clothing hadn't changed so here I stood in central park under the tree were we'd carved our name on our first date back in high school. My black trench coat covered my blouse and jeans. My hair done back in a bun. I had a fake smile planted on my face, I'd been here for almost eight hours now. But I wasn't about to give up.

Another hour passed and I got a call from dad saying he'd feed Delia and put her to bed and that the spare bedroom was waiting for me when I got home. I thanked him and started making my way towards my car on the other side of central park. Suddenly out of nowhere two men dressed in all black grabbed me and ran with me towards where I have no idea they'd covered my head with a black bag and taken me from central park, away from my life.

I woke in a dark room with one of my arms locked to a chain that was connected to a wall. I wasn't about to give up; I didn't know how long I'd been paast out or even where I was but I had to stay strong for my baby girl and my father. I knew I'd been out for a long time as my stomach sounded like a freight train rumbling past the building. I hoped they whoever _they _were would bring me some food sooner rather than later, I was starving. Sitting in the dark and thinking of my daughter I didn't hear the door open at all, so when I saw my two captors walk into my room I almost wacked them both until they put clorofoam under my nose knocking me out and taking me somewhere.

This time when I woke it was in a bigger room and I was stripped naked lying on the floor, my captors mumbled something in an ear piece and exited the room, only to return a couple of minutes later with a man who looked worn out and malnurished as if he had been here for a really long time. They dumped him on the floor and left the room. I ran to the body on the floor and turned him over, gasping I saw him, the love of my life for the first time in eight years I was so happy to see him as it had been so long since I had done so. I kissed his lips and then as he started stirring I remembered I was naked.

"Rick" I breathed covering myself in the best possible way I could.

"Kate?" he asked confused

"Richard its me" I told him smiling and touching his face as he opened his eyes and gazed at me

"Oh my god Katherine" he said sitting up and looking at me smiling and then shock as his eyes roamed over my body

"Kate I don't mean to be a prune but where are your clothes?" he asked

"I think our captors may have taken them" I said shrugging.

"Oh. I might find it a little hard to keep my hands off of you then as I haven't you know had sex in eight years" he told me with a glint of arousal in his eyes

"Rick neither have I" I confessed. With a small look down at his lower half then back up to his face I knew he wanted this as much as I did.

I felt so happy and content laying in Rick's arms. It was now two months after I'd been captured they'd drugged us a couple of days ago and taken us to a new location. Rick had asked me about my life and I'd told him about Delia and he now knows everything about our daughter. He can't wait to meet her; if we ever get out of here. It had been three weeks and I was getting smaller and smaller, weaker as I became starved. There was only two meals a day and enough for one of us at a time so Rick being the gentleman he always was tried to give me his share but I refused so he got the dinner meal and I got the breakfast one. As each day passed I wished that my team and brothers Javier Esposito and Kevan Ryan were still trying to find me and bring me back to my daughter. I missed her so much. By this time Rick and I had planned a way to escape, he was weaker than I was but I was getting pretty weak myself so we wanted to escape by the end of the week, by now we'd gathered enough weapons and ammunition to make our escape. Our captors let us out every day at different times for half an hour mainly for a shower and a little bit of a run, but when we started talking about a way to escape I'd found a stash of their ammo and slipped it into the two sizes too big clothes they made me wear and brought them back to our room.

Today was the day of our big escape the last thing we needed to grab was one of the guys cellphones and to do that we would have to shoot one of them and drag them back into the room whilst the other one was on their lunch break. They always left the building and went down the street for lunch. So just after the first gurad said farewell Rick and I walked up to the door knocked and then shot the guard down as he opened the door. There was no one else here now apart from us; grabbing his cellphone with Rick keeping guard I dialled Espo's number. When it went to voice mail I tried Ryan whose phone also went to voicemail. Sighing I tried Gates; she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Captain Victoria Gates speaking"

"Captain its me; I need someone here immeadiately, there is another captor here who is very malnurished and he just happens to be my boyfriend who I thought had died eight years ago" I told her

"Kate oh thank god your alright, Espo and Ryan just got back I will get them to track your phone and get them there as soon as possible. Stay safe detective" she said hanging up.

It was three hours later when Espo and Ryan finally turned up and just as I was about to thank them for saving us when I felt my legs give way. I collapsed. I woke a couple of hours later laying in a hospital bed, the constant beeping of a heart monitor let me know that they were concerned for some reason.

"She's coming around" Rick said squeezing my hand lightly.

"Kate?" he asked

"Rick" I breathed opening my eyes and seeing not only Rick, but my father and Delia but outside the door there was also Espo, Lanie and Ryan.

"How do you feel?" he asked squeezing my hand.

"Tired and sore" I told him smiling weakily.

"That is to be expected for someone who has been malnourished for the last two months and for someone who is now eight weeks pregnant meaning that the first couple of days within your capture Kate you fell pregnant, now so far I can tell you that your baby is doing well given everything that has happened to you whilst you were held captive. But with a couple of weeks of eating properly and the right amount of medication both of you should be back to perfect health in a couple of weeks" the doctor who I hadn't noticed on the other side of my bed told me.

"Wow" Rick breathed squeezing my hand.

"I'll leave you to catch up with your friends and family and then I'll send the nurse in to give you a once over before you can sign the release forms" he said smiling at us.

"Thank you doctor" I smiled at him.

"I'll be outside I know that the others all want to talk to you, I'll be just outside if you need me" Rick said smiling warmly at me. Over the last two months I'd found out that Rick had had no choice but to leave me, he and Alexis wouldn't have lived if he hadn't gone with them. He knew well enough that our captor had planned everything from the beginging. I knew he'd had no choice so I'd forgiven him. After he'd been captured I saw Alexis at least twice a week, Martha, his mother had made sure of that especially once she found out about Delia being her grandchild, she was great and Alexis had always been a great big sister.

"We'll wait outside too" dad said leaning over and kissing my forehead as Delia kissed my check.

"Thank you" I whispered to the both of them.

"Katie. My god never ever do this to us again" Lanie scolded

"I fainted Lanie I didn't really have much of a choice. I'm two months pregnant, I've been malnourished and survivng on one meal a day whilst trying to feed two instead of just myself. I'm sorry for the scare but I don't really have much of a choice do I" I said a matter of factly.

"Right sorry. I didn't mean, I was so scared Katie your my best friend since primary school and I your pregnant with Rick's child again this is so cool" she said trying to explain herself.

"Its alright Lanie. I'm fine should be released in a couple of hours" I said happily, placing my hand over my small bump that I hadn't even noticed until now.

"I love it when you two freak out over each other. I missed you Kate, it hasn't been the same at work since you left and now it will be like normal again at least for a little while until you go on maternity leave" Ryan said happily

"I don't know how long I'll be in but it'll be at least another month depending on what Rick and I decide to do" I told them all to which they all smiled. They knew how much it hurt for him to have left me and now they more than likely knew the truth given that I had been out for a couple of hours.

"Its fine sweetie you need normality back in your life and I beat that Delia will be happy to meet her father properly and I'm sure Alexis will be over the moon about seeing her dad again. Speaking of which her and Martha went to Paris with Meredith; sort of a get your mind of your missing fiuartive mum and daughter and come spend some quality time with me, I need a reason to actually stay in Paris. However we phoned them for you and told them that both you and Rick were safe and Alexis screamed so much she couldn't even speak to Rick properly, it was a mix of that and the tears that were streaming down her face. Martha said that they would be catching the next flight out of Paris and see you in a couple of days. Meredith might be a little pissed but who are we to deny pissing of that bitch" Lanie said smugly. All I could do was laugh.

By the time dad left Rick and Delia had spoke for a good hour, my baby girl had meet her daddy and she knew the whole truth as to his absense. Rick had gone with my father and was staying the night with us at home. I wanted to talk to Delia and make sure she understood everything between her and her father and understand that she was going to be a big sister and also tell her that we were moving in with Alexis, Martha and Rick. She was sitting on my bed and playing with my fingers when I finally decided it was time for her to find out the full truth.

"Hae baby girl, come here" I said patting the part of the bed that meant she could sit right next to me and rest on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong mummy?" she asked

"You are such a sweet smart girl. I just want you to understand everything, and I know that you will probaby be feeling very overwhemed with everything at the moment and it will take some time for you to adjust but you need to know. Are you ready?" I questioned

"Yes mummy, whatever you tell me I will try and understand as much as I can, I will do anything for you mummy cause I love you" she said with a big smile on her face.

"You know that Rick is your daddy, right?" I asked when I got a head nod I continued

"The day he was captured I found out about you, I found out I was pregnant with the best thing that has ever happened to me. But Rick and I had been friends for a long time, since the very start of primary school, we were friends with Aunty Lanie and Uncle Javi and Kevan. We didn't start dating until after I joined the poice academy, after I got over the fact that he had married Meredith and they'd had Alexis together. We dated up until the day he left do you understand that?" I asked, the look of understanding as to why we spent so much time with Alexis and Martha finally dawned on her

"Mummy, Alexis is my step sister isn't she?" she asked I nodded my head

"Which makes Martha my nana?" she continued, again I nodded

"Which makes me, you, Lexi, Martha and now daddy my family" she said her face beaming with happiness.

"Yes. But there is also someone else as well" I answered

"Who?" she asked confused

"Your baby brother or sister. De I'm pregnant" I told her and as soon as the words were out of my mouth she was hugging me and kissing my face all over.

"Thank you mummy. Thank you thank you" she squealed as the nurse came back in with my release papers.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked

"Nothing really" I said happily as I signed the forms. Once they were signed and I was dressed in my own clothes instead of the hospital gown I grabbed Delia's hand and walked down to my car which Lanie had drived down.

We were almost home when I looked at Delia

"De; you have to promise that when Alexis and Martha get back you can't tell them about your baby brother or sister ok thats something that me and daddy need to do ok?" I asked her making sure she understood.

"I promise mummy no spilling the beans to either of them" she said zipping her lips and throwing away the key, I had to laugh. Finally we arrived back at my fathers house and Delia was almost at the door when Rick opened it and said

"Theres my baby girl. I missed you" he smiled kissing her all over her face.

"Daddy its been two hours" Delia shook her head trying it hard not to laugh

"So I missed you" he said smiling

"I missed you too daddy" she said kissing him on the check before running inside.

"I missed you too my love" he whispered as I walked past, sneaking his arm around my waist

"Oh god I missed you too" I said kissing him on the lips.

"I want you and Delia to move in with my family like we were going to do eight years ago" he stated

"I would like that" I said kissing him more forcefully on the lips.

"Should we ask our baby girl?" he asked unsure

"Of course Rick; thats what she's been waiting for" I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

-6 months later-

Having Delia and Alexis together has been great but its moments like these when I truly regret never telling my daughter the truth until he returned, but I see it as the best option now, she has fully accepted her father now and she missess him when he's not here to say goodnight like the last couple of weeks. He's been on a book tour for the latest Nikki Heat book and its been great he's been ringing each night to say goodnight to his girls and to me as well. He returns tomorrow and I can't wait to see him again a month with out him when I'm just getting used to having him back again is always scary. He's promised Delia and Alexis that he'll bring them something special when he returns. Today I woke with the idea of taking the girls out for the day; its a Saturday and I really want to spend some quality time with both of my daughters before their baby sisters arrive. I was told three weeks ago by a new nurse who had been doing my ultrasound that I was having twin girls, I'd already known I was going to have twins but Rick and I'd decided not to know the gender of the twins. But it was a gift knowing these things it meant that I could have the knowledge in knowing these things when Rick and I went shopping for things a day before he left. Now Alexis and Delia are so happy in the knowledge that they are getting two baby sisters, they love going baby shopping. Its a lot of fun.

I was making breakfast when Alexis walked downstairs in her faded blue jeans, and tiedied batwing shirt, her hair done in a fishtail plait. I loved her sense of fashion and that she could splash every now and then with her fathers credit card but she always made a show of using her own pocket money. At the age of thirteen she gets $52 a day for doing all her chores and another $20 for tutouring a student three years older than her. Delia who had never really gotten pocket money for anything before was now getting $32 a day for her chores. She had saved up most of her money, putting it into her college fund which instead of only having $130 in it and gathering interest now had five times that in six months. And since Rick and I moved in together he's been giving me his credit card and making me keep my money for myself. As soon as Delia was seated at the kitchen counter in her boots, purple leggings and lilac coloured summer dress with her hair done in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"How are my babies this morning?" I asked as I put the pancakes and maple syrup on the bench for them.

"Good" they both said

"How about we go shopping just the three of us?" I suggested

"Oh yes" Alexis squealed jumping up from her seat and running back upstairs to her room

"Alexis if you want to leave anytime soon you have to finish your breakfast" I called out to her

"Mummy I like shopping for the babies as well can we shop for them too?" she asked

"Of course we can baby bird. You have to finish your breakfast first alright" I told her walking away from the kitchen and going back to my bedroom and changing into the summer dress that I brought for myself the last time we went shopping. It was a lovely purple colour and it had butterflies all over it.

Three hours later we were entering the mall for the second time as both girls had brought at least fourteen bags between the both of them not including the stuff that they'd brought for the twins. Alexis who was getting to the age now where she was only interested in shopping for clothes for one purpose, to impress boys. Marlowe Prep was a school that wore uniforms all year round but more often than not one of her after school activities involved doing something to impress a boy. Alexis was great with Delia and had such a good knowledge of Delia and what she liked and what will look good on her that they spent the whole time talking about the clothes they were going to wear when we went to pick up Rick tomorrow from the airport. It always made my life more interesting when they both started talking about how they were going to do something for Rick and make it extra special cause they were doing it together.

I couldn't sleep that night with the knowledge that Rick was coming home that night and my babies squishing my bladder like there was no tomorrow, so instead of sleeping I went into the lounge and put on a movie that I loved to watch by myself and knowing that Delia and Alexis didn't really understand it. Thats when I got a phone call from Rick. Smiling happily I answered

"Hey Rick"

"Katie; I've missed you" he confessed

"I've missed you too" I told him

"What are you doing up my love?" he asked concern dripping through his voice

"Babies were sitting on my bladder and I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited about you coming home tomorrow that I couldn't sleep even if I tried" I told him

"I can't sleep either, mind you I am a couple of hours behind you so its only just getting dark here. I wish you could come with me" he told me

"Next time you go away for longer than a week we are all coming with you" I told him

"Sounds like a plan I don't think I could stand leaving you alone next time" he answered.

"I took the girls shopping today" I told him

"Really did you enjoy yourselves?" he asked

"We did. Alexis is so great with Delia it makes me so happy when the both of them get to do things together. They brought the whole female clothing range in about five different stores for themselves, I'm so glad that their wardrobes are walk in and big enough for the amount of clothes they buy. They also brought clothes for the twins, another three baby clothing stores later we headed back to the car for the fifth time and then I had to go furniture shopping for the twins. I think we have everything now Rick. When you get home tomorrow night the whole room will be transformed and you won't even know that it was your mothers acting room" I told him

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun today and that you spent quite a lot of money" he said

"Yep but babe it was totally worth it" I said happily.

"I know hun" he said reassuring me that all of it was fine.

After a three hour phone call he finally hung up saying that I should at least try to get a couple of hours sleep before I got the girls to help me decorate their little sisters bedroom. As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep and didn't wake until I felt the shake of a small hand on my arm.

"Mummy time to get up, its nearly ten o'clock and we have to do the babies bedroom" Delia reasoned

"Of course baby bird, I'll just get dressed into some old clothes and then we can get it done" I told her. She ran from the room to where I have no idea. Reluctantly leaving the warmth of my bed I headed into the walk in wardrobe and found some track pants and a t-shirt that had paint splatters aready on it.

Walking into the room that was going to be the twins bedroom I saw Alexis, Delia, Martha and my father Jim all standing somewhere in the room painting the walls with the design that Alexis had wanted for the kids to have. It was starting to look amazing and everyone had little bit of paint smeared through their hair or on their faces where they had smudged a little of the paint onto it when they were trying to rid their faces of hair.

"Wow" I said in surprise it really was beautiful.

"Kate, darling good morning" Martha said dropping her paint brush to the foor which was thankfully covered in old sheets.

"Morning Martha" I said as she hugged me tightly before leaning over and kissing my stomach, to which she got a kick in response from both babies.

"Morning babies" she said before letting me go and retrieving her paint brush and going back to her painting.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" dad asked hugging me before he let me go to pick up a paint brush.

"I'm good, the babies kept me awake for a good portion of last night so I didn't get much sleep" I told him

"Your going to need as much sleep as you can get my love, babies are a lot of work and your having two" Martha said scolding me a little

"I know Martha I just couldn't sleep you try sleeping with two babies sitting on your bladder when all you really want is to have a full nights sleep without the urge to pee" I said

"Right well lets carry on painting" Alexis said trying to stop the conversation from going any further than it already had.

It was around one o'clock when the painting was finished and we all decided to leave the loft to get some lunch. We each took a quick shower and changed into clothes whilst dad and Martha left with promises of seeing us all again soon. I was now dressed in a light blue dress and leggings with my two inch high boots that I have worn when going out. One thing that I've learnt about being pregnant, wearing high boots everyday is hard work and I have a thing at the moment for walking around in flats. Today was a special day though so the two inch boots were necessary.

"Mum are you done?" Delia asked running into my room with her little purse that she took everywhere.

"Yep, Alexis ready too?" I asked

"Yea she waiting in the lounge for us" she said grabbing my hand. Delia wore a pair of hot pink jeans that she brought yesterday with a very nice shirt and belt, her hair done in a side plait and her favourite pair of boots on her feet.

We spent a couple of hours in town before heading out to airport, Rick was arriving back at 8pm and that was only an hour away. So we went to the closest food store and brought some take aways, McDonalds wee also brought something for Rick as he wasn't getting a meal on the flight back. It was fun waiting for him to return Alexis and Delia were entertaining themselves and me. When I looked up again Rick's flight had touched down and we had about twenty minutes to wait before he walked through the gates.

"I think we should pack up the mess you guys have made my lovelies, dads plane has touched down and we need to be ready for him" I said to them.

"Ok mummy" Delia said packing up all her stuff before handing me the stuff that wouldn't fit in her bag.

We walked towards the arrival gate and saw as people from his flight started coming through. Rick was one of the last to come out of the doors and had a trolley full of suitcases and on top were four stuffed teddy bears. I smiled widely at him and when he saw us he did exactly the same, Delia who had just spotted her dad let go of my hand and ran towards her dad who saw her coming and opened his arms wide for her. Alexis and I weren't that far behind and when we caught up to Delia she was sobbing into her dads chest and Rick was stroking her hair possesively.

"I missed you so much daddy" she sobbed out loud

"I know my baby I missed you too" he said kissing her head as she pulled away and moved to my side and stood there with her hand in mine. Alexis was the next one to claim her father and she smiled happiy at her father as he held her close

"I love you dad. It was so quiet without you at home" she said kissing him on the check when he kissed her on her check. Finally he turned his attention to me and pulled me into his arms before he placed his mouth on mine and we kissed with so much love and happiness that we lost sense of where we were only that we were together in each others arms again.

We were almost at our car when I felt the need to pee, I turned to Rick to tell him that that was what I was going back into the airport to do when I crumpled over in pain, I felt a warm and fuzzy liquid leak between my legs and found myself going into darkness. The last thing I heard was Alexis, Delia and Rick all scream for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to excrutiating pain; I hadn't felt this much pain in years, I hadn't felt this much pain when I was going into labour with Delia but then again I hadn't been carrying twins.

"Katie come on baby stay with me" Rick pleaded

"Rick where are the grils?" I asked

"Martha picked them up and took them home to get some sleep before they come and see us in hospital. You've already had one of our babies sweetie, she's beautiful, you just need to push again sweetie, push for me" he said as he squeezed my hand.

"I love you" I said as I pushed through the pain and thats when I heard the cries of our second daughter.

"Would you like to hold your baby girl?" the nurse said

"Yes please" I said gidily.

"This one was born an hour ago she's healthy as a horse, breathing well, heart rate and everything are fine. A healthy 5lbs 7oz. Your other little girl, she's breathing fine heart rate is a little slow but she will be fine. She's 4lbs 3oz. Here you go darling" the nurse said handing me the two additions to our family.

"Have you thought of any names?" they asked

"Skye Hope Castle" Rick said smiling at the little girl in his arms

"Sophie Lily Rose Castle" I smiled down at my baby girl.

"Very adorable names, we'll leave you alone now. You may want to try breast feeding both of them they might need it" the nurse said before leaving the room.

I cooed down at the precious bundles of joy that were in my arms and imagined the looks on both Alexis and Delia's faces when they saw their perfect little sisters who were fast asleep in my arms after a big feed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes babe I just need to go call mother and tell her our babies are safe and sound" he said kissing the top of my forehead and leaving the room. I was alone for about five seconds when my father made his way in to the room.

"Katie bear; are these my precious little granddaughters?" my father asked kissing the top of my head.

"Yes dad, this is little Skye Hope Castle and this one here is Sophie Lily Rose Castle. I want the girls to meet them tomorrow morning, Rick's just talking to Martha right now" I told my father who was looking longingly at the sleeping bundles in my arms.

"Here daddy" I said handing Sophie off to her grandad.

"I see you have lil Sophie, Jim. Now I know this isn't really the right time but I want to do this and I know I should have done this a long time ago. But I was trying to find the right time" Rick said kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a blue velvet box, and I gasped in shock.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett; I've been your friend, companion and shoulder to cry on since we were little. I was gone for far too long and I know it hurt you and our daughters but I need this for the both of us, I want to make you happy with the whole of our family and expand it as much as we can, I want the best for our daughters and the best for our selves. I want everyday of internity with you Katie and I need you to say yes. Katherine Houghton Beckett will you marry me?" he asked, I had tears rolling down my face and I looked deep into his eyes and said

"Yes, a thousand yeses I love you Rick" I said as he placed the diamond ring on my finger and kissed me on the mouth. My father was in tears and was trying his hardest not to wake up my sleeping daughters.

"Here you go my son, I need to get home I have wwork tomorrow and won't be able to visit until later in the day. I will see you tomorrow at the loft though." Dad said kissing me on the forehead before leaving the hospital room.

"You should get some rest, Kate" Rick said kissing me full on the lips and then moving to the other bed that was in the room.

**The Folowing Morning**

I woke the next morning to Martha, Alexis and Delia all speaking in whispers to Rick who was holding Skye. I'd woken three times to feed the babies before the night nurse suggested I pump some milk so I could sleep. Rick must have used two of the five bottles that I'd managed to pump.

"They're so cute daddy" Delia said lovingly stroking her youngest sisters hair, I smiled proudly before sitting up in bed.

"I'm sorry mummy did we wake you?" Delia asked sadly

"No baby girl, woke up by myself. Do you like your baby sisters? Do you know their names?" I asked as Delia as both Alexis and her had followed Rick to my bed with Sophie in his arms and Skye in Martha's.

"No daddy said we had to wait until you were awake before we could find out what their names were" Alexis said smiling as she stood behind her father stroking the top of her sisters head.

"Well the one that Martha is carrying her name is Skye Hope and this little star is Sophie Lily Rose" I told them as they beamed the happiest smiles.

It was only a short while later that Rick had finally relinquished his hold on Sophie and had handed her off to Alexis who was sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed, Rick had his iphone out snapping pictures of both her and Sophie and Delia and Skye who had been given to her by Martha. Martha was now eyeing the ring on my left finger, and was smirking to herself, knowing that he had proposed and that it would have been whilst I was in hospital.

"Katie darling something you want to tell us?" she asked more for the benefit of our children.

"Uh yea; your grandchildren are healthy and safe" I said smirkin knowing that this was going to annoy her immensly.

"Not what I meant about the new piece fashionale jewelery that is now on your left rin finger" she said a little annoyed at me for not getting straight to the point. But our conversation had now caught the attention of our two older girls.

"Mum?" both of them questioned

"Alright, Rick proposed to me last night and I said yes" I caved, giving into the three sets of eyes that were staring at me. Alexis and Delia squealed and Rick scolded both of them

"Girls, not a nice way for the twins to be woken up, quiet voices inside".


End file.
